The Mating Dance
by MidnightMarauder13
Summary: Victoria and Plato are about to perform the mating dance. But does Victoria really want to? Just a short little drabble I came up with while wathcing CATS last night. Not a good summary! Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS or any of the charecters, I only own the story line**

"Are you ready Vicky?" Plato was staring at her with kind and gentle eyes. Tonight was the night of the Jellicle Ball, and it was almost time for the mating dance. Plato and Victoria were dancing together.

"I guess, but I'm really nervous. What if I mess up?" Victoria was most concerned about this because within the tribe she held the reputation of being the best dancer. And that was something that she took great pride in. She had another fear though too. She was afraid of having to the do the dance with Plato. It wasn't that she didn't like him. It was that she only liked him as a friend. Victoria liked someone else, she didn't want to mate with Plato.

Plato opened his mouth to respond, but a voice behind the pair answered first, "What, the amazing Victoria, mess up! Like that will ever happen!" Plato was glaring at the cat behind Victoria. She however spun around with a huge grin on her face.

"QUAXO!" She said excitedly. Plato was still glareing at Quaxo, but he said nothing because he knew that Quaxo and Victoria were best friends.

"Have you got a problem Plato?" Quaxo asked in a voice that was dripping with innoccence. He knew that Plato couldn't stand him, but he also knew Plato wouldn't hurt him as long as Victoria was around.

"Actually I have got a problem Quaxo. Only the cats performing the mating dance are allowed back here. So you should probably go." He said in a triumphant voice. It was obvious to everyone in the tribe that Quaxo had a huge crush on Victoria.

"Oh, cool it. I only came to wish _Victoria_ good luck." Turning to Victoria he gave her a hug whispering into her ear as he did so, "Never forget that I always love you."

Victoria whispered back with tears in her eyes, "I love you too." The only reason that she was doing this dance with Plato and not Quaxo was because the Jellicle Leader Old Dueteronamy chose who would do it together.

As she watched Quaxo walk away, she turned around and said to Plato, "Ok let's go." And putting a smile on her face she walked out into the middle of the clearing. She wore her fake smile aas she always would whenever she had kiss Plato or whenever she had to lay beside him.

For the rest of her life with Plato, whenever she looked at him, she only saw the face of the one that she really loved.

She only saw the face of Quaxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I only own the plot, and the two kittens at the end.**

**AN/ Chapter two on request of Magical-Marvel-Mr. Mistoffelees (DARN YOU HYPHENS!) This may not have much to do with last chapter, but it is Quaxos pint of veiw after he told Vicky he loves her.**

"Hey kit, I know that look. Are you having some queen problems?" Tugger asked with a knowing look. Quaxo dejectedly nodded. "You're in luck kid. Today I'm going to give you some queen advice."

Quaxo shook his head as he took a step back. "Thanks, but no thanks Tugs." I remember what happened last time you gave me queen advice. I stank like a skunk for a week and no queen would talk to me for even longer."

"Now listen to me Quax, this is some good stuff. It doesn't envolve any human cologne. Trust me! You'll sweep the girl off of her feet and you will get to do the dance with her." Tugger said in his most persuasive voice.

"That isn't the problem Tugger. Your dad chooses who does the mating with who. You know that." Tugger just looked at Quaxo and laughed.

"Come on kit, we are going to see Old Duet. Let's go." Tugger led the way to the Jellicle leader's den around the back of the great tire. Quaxo followed with his head hung and his tail between his legs.

When the pair got to the den, Tugger entered without so much as a knock. "Hey Dad! he called as he crashed on the pillows surrounding the walls. Quaxo however, stayed outside of the door as he waited for permission to enter.

Old Dueteronamy looked around from the other romm in his den. He sighed when he saw Tugger, and then he noticed Quaxo standing respectfully outside.

"You may come in Quaxo." Called the old cat. Quaxo entered the den still keeping his head low.

"Quaxo, do you love Victoria?" The old leader asked.

Quaxo's head shot up. "How did you know, Sir?

The old cat laughed, "Quaxo I know much. Things that you might not understand yet. I let Plato do the Mating Dance with Victoria so that I may see if you truely love her. Judging by your being here to ask me to change my mind, you do. However there is not much I can do. They have already performed and they will now be mates for life. I'm sorry. You will find happiness with another queen though. You must wait for your time."

Quaxo lay in his den, remembering that night so many years ago. Old Dueteronamy was half right that day. Quaxo had found another queen. But he hadn't found happiness. Now he sat and watched as his two kits ran around each other, playing tag. One was a queen, one was a tom. Suddenly one of them broke away, and ran towards him screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy! Raduan bit my tail!"

Quaxo looked down at his crying child. She was pure white. "Hush Imarina, your tail will be fine. I'm sure that Raduan did not mean it." He gave her a lick on the head and sent her off. he then called Raduan over to him.

"Raduan, Your sister is younger, you must protect her. Always help her and be her defender."

The little tuxedo tom looked up at his father and nodded. He ran off to apologize and start a new game with his sister. Watching them, Quaxo was reminded of another young pair of kittens that played together on warm days such as this one. It was like Watching a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: PLEASE BELEIVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN CATS.**

**AN/ Due to Old Dueteronamy being bogus. And a total turd and not letting Quaxo be mates with Victoria, I have decided to write an alternate to Quaxo's point of veiw.**

As he watched the pair walk out on to the dance floor, Quaxo felt a surge of anger and regret. HE should be the one out there dancing with Victoria, not Plato. Not that jerk.

_He doesn't even love her. No one loves her like I love her_ Quaxo thought bitterly. He listened to the music as it began. As he watched Victoria shyed away from Plato, and he rubbed his head against her haunches.

Finally, Quaxo couldn't take it anymore. H rushed out into the clearing where the couple was dancing. The music stopped and everyone was stareing at him. Quaxo didn't care. He pushed Plato out of the way as he ran up to the big tire where Old Dueteronomy was watching the events with interest.

Quaxo stood up on it and faced the watching tribe. "Everyone listen! I love Victoria! I can't just sit here and watch this happen." He turned to Old Dueteronomy. "Sir I know that you choose who does the dance with each other. I know that you have never been wrong. But, Sir, this time you are! I am the one who is meant to be with Victoria. You made the wrong decision and I hope that you will correct it. I love her sir. And if you must punish me, i will not resist, just please don't take her away from me."

With the end of his speech, Quaxo hung his head and turned to jump off the tire. He looked down at Victoria and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. A voice behind him made Quaxo, turn around.

"Quaxo. You are the only one that has ever defied me. And I must say that I am very... Proud of you Quaxo. You are standing up for what you believe and you are standing up for love. I know that I promised Victoria to Plato, but I can now see that this was the wrong choice. Quaxo, you may perform the Mating dance with Victoria if you wish."

"I do, Sir! Oh, thank you so much." He rushed up to the old jellicle leader and gave him a huge hug. turning around to face Victoria, he saw Plato stalking away angrily. Quaxo, didn't care. All he could see was the grin on the face of the most beautiful cat in the world.

They danced together, moving in unison. Quaxo didn't care that every cat in the junkyard was watching, with one exception. As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest cat in the world.

3

Later that night, Quaxo and Victoria, were laying on Quaxo's pipe.

"Quaxo, thank you so much. That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. You saved me from a life with a tom that I don't even love."

"I would do anything for you! Especially, the Mating dance."

With that the newly mated couple snuggeled into each other, and drifted off to sleep. They were each dreaming of that perfect moment. When they were lost in the Mating Dance.


End file.
